


Whistles In The Wind

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Call of the omega, Crying Castiel, Determined Dean, Good friend Benny, Happy Ending, Heartbroken Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Lonely Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean, Sad Castiel, Searching, Sex, Sweet Dean, True Mates, abandoned castiel, asshole michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: There was a melodious tune in the winds. It sounded soft, soothing and harmoniously beautiful. Every night, the winds carried these alluring sounds across the forests- as if calling; as if seeking.Dean, a young pack alpha, heard stories of the soft voices in the wind. Elders referred to these voices/ this voice as the cry of an omega, calling out to its one true mate. One of a lonely omega hoping to be rescued and loved by his destined soulmate.But of course, thunder, lightning and storms were always a hindrance. The will to find a way was entirely up to the alpha who searched for this inspiring omega.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 35
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I was sitting by my bedroom window, watching how the destructive winds of the cyclone swayed the trees from side to side, even strong enough to break thick branches like the snap of a twig. 
> 
> Then I heard it. The whistles in the wind. It was a tune playing amidst the cyclone. And it kinda got me thinking. So, I decided to write up a story. A cyclone inspired one🙂. So, yeah, basically, I’m taking the positives out of a negative situation.
> 
> I’m happy I was able to post this....before things get haywire...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please note that Pack wolves can communicate telepathically.

**Prologue**

Though it was beautiful; it still sounded haunting. It seemed as if a siren was calling to you, hypnotizing you, until you fell into its clutches. It sailed through the winds of the night- no words, just the sweet melodious hums. This tunes travelled through the entire forests, mostly stirring up unmated alphas. 

Dean always morphed into his massive, alpha, wolf form, by dusk, every day. He and a few other warrior wolves from his pack, always made their way to the pack territory lines to patrol the borders. The Winchester pack territory was marked by a great cliffs edge, a gap between two lands, for miles and miles on either sides and a few kilometers between the two cliffs. At the foot of the two opposing cliffs, was a river with rushing waters. He always sat near the cliffs edge, eyes glancing into the forests that flowed behind the cliff on the opposite side. The tunes came from somewhere in those dense forests. _Who lived there?_ Uh! Maybe, I’m just hearing things!

A massive, dark brown, chocolate furred wolf, came to sit beside his wolf. The Cajun, he would recognize anywhere. His damn good friend, Benny Lafitte, telepathically uttered, “you ain’t hearing things Cher. There’s an omega there, calling out to it’s alpha”.

Dean spared a peek at his best friend. The alpha wolf sat there, looking solemn and content. He would trust Benny with his life, any damn day. The alpha wolf grew up alongside him and was like a brother to him. He turned to glance back at the dense forests on the other side once more, taking in the soothing hums of the searching omega. His own heart was yearning to put a face to the voice that echoed through the winds of the night. He answered, “I wonder if I’m that alpha, Benny?”

“There’s no reason for you not to be, Cher. This omega calls out to your soul and that’s how you know you’re it’s destined alpha”. Benny shook his head from side to side as a firefly decided to sit on his wolf ear. The alpha then asked him a most difficult question, “The only decision you need to make is if you are willing to follow the omegas call or not, Dean. Only you can make that choice”.

Dean caught a whine in the wind. It went straight into his heart. It sounded so exhausted, so painful. Like the omega was on the brink of giving up. A sound he always heard every night too. He knew he wouldn’t ignore this call of his omega. He was curious and determined. He was an alpha who seeked to comfort. Benny already knew that he was going to trace this voice in the wind. Benny knew that he was this omegas true alpha….somehow, he knew it too. His eyes drifted through the rushing rivers, the separating cliffs, the rugged terrain. He glanced up at the moon, shining bright in the navy blue skies. He commented, “Finding my way through to the omega will be a challenge in itself”.

“Something all alphas must endure, respectively, when seeking THE ONE, Dean. A risk we must all take, if finding your mate is what your alpha truly wants”.

Benny was right. Nothing ever comes easy. 

* * *

**Castiel**

He glanced up at the moon. _Was his alpha was out there? Did his alpha had hear his call?_ His throat felt raw. Every night, for the past year, he engaged in the daily routine of an abandoned omega. A omega who was kicked out of his pack for being different. For being a soft omega. _For being an omega who could hum tunes in his wolf form._ A weirdo, he was called. 

_Wolves howl Castiel!_ Michael's disgusted voice would sound in his head.

But, all omegas were soft hearted. Michael just didn’t like him in particular.

Nevertheless, he had no say. His entire family had agreed to throw him out, with nothing but the clothes on his back. Eventually, those clothes got ruined when he morphed into his wolf. For a year he has been in his wolf form, roaming the forests, keeping himself fed, but feeling even more lonely as the time passed.

His heats were painful without an alpha to assist. He was tempted to return to his pack to ask for aid during his heat.

But, he knew that he couldn’t go back to his family. They had probably migrated elsewhere. Their scents were gone. He was truly all alone.

So, he followed the stories of the call of an omega. For a whole year, he called. And everyday he became even more exhausted. 

He felt tears slip down his snout. He lowered his head to the ground. In his heart, he knew that there was no alpha who would come and rescue him. He laid down on his belly, in his lonely cave, resting his chin on his paws and sobbing himself to sleep.

Will his alpha ever come?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter....

**Castiel**

Too long had he felt like this. Empty. A thirst unrelated to craving water. Weariness. Fatigue. Failure. A year of yearning was too much for a lone, abandoned, omega wolf. 

This forest was his cage. The plants, the animals, the insects attention felt like taunts- though they tried to befriend and comfort him. The longer his call remained unanswered, the lesser willpower and hope he carried.

Every night was the same routine. Not once was there an absence of wind. He always climbed his way atop his cave, standing close to the stone edge and went about humming his melodious tunes. For hours, he would hum, pause, breathe, then start his hum once more. 

If his father listened carefully, the alpha would pick up that it was a tune to a particular beautiful song his mother (his fathers omega mate) would sing to him, whilst he played as a pup in the meadows. Or, maybe his father, Michael, did realize, and that’s why he kicked his own son out. Maybe, the tunes to this particular song, brought back painful memories of his fathers beloved, who had died of an illness. 

The lyrics were beautiful to the ears and went like this:

_Whistles in the wind_   
_Find me my butterfly_   
_Whistles in the wind_   
_He is my little flutter-by_   
_Whistles in the wind_   
_Have you found me my butterfly?_

_Whistles in the wind_   
_Find me my lily pond_   
_Whistles in the wind_   
_She is my pretty friend_   
_Whistles in the wind_   
_Have you found me my lily pond?_

_Whistles in the wind_   
_Find me my handsome wolf_   
_Whistles in the wind_   
_He holds my heart; my soul_   
_Whistles in the wind_   
_Have you found me my handsome wolf?_

And so on, you could add to the lyrics. 

His mother sung it to him in all types of melodies. Happy, gloomy, sad, disappointment….never angry though. She was the only one who cared for him. She was the only one who defended him. She was the only one who truly loved him. He felt those tears, that never seemed to cease, leave wet tracks down his snout….every time he thought of his mother.

Again, he perked his ears up in alert. Quiet and listening. But, nothing still. It was the most dreadful sound or lack of sound, ever. His heart sinking once more. Today, he sat atop the caves entrance, glancing up at his only one true, loyal friend.

The moon.

* * *

  
**Dean**

He needed counsel before he pursued his search for the soothing voice in the wind.

His mother was the one his wolf seeked out.

He was in his human form, clothed and decent. It was morning and his mother would definitely be in her gardens pruning her flowers and getting rid of the weeds. Alas, when he entered the massive backyard to his parents home, he found her pulling out a weed with vengeance. He could clearly hear her cursing at the parasitic plant, “Not my roses, you vermin!” Mud was already streaked across her cheek and sitting in her blonde locks.

He shook his head, “mom, the weeds are just doing what weeds do, ya know”.

Mary huffed, tossing the uprooted weed aside, “Not in my garden!” His mom then smiled brightly up at him, offering a gloved hand. “Help your mother up, sweetheart!”

He did as asked, supporting his mom. He picked the caked mud out of her blonde hair, flicking it aside. He met her curious green eyes, “mom, I was wondering if we could talk some?” He scratched the back of his neck, “It’s um- something important”.

Mary raised a brow, “Is it about the beautiful melody of the searching omega in the wind?”

“How did you know?”

Mary ungloved her hands, nodding over to the bench under the oak tree. “Oh sweetheart, I’ve seen the way you stare off dreamily when the omegas call comes whistling by in the winds. I know you’re fascinated and definitely stirred up by the sweet sounds. Plus, I’ve seen how saddened you become when there’s a final whine in the wind. I raised you sweetheart, I should know when my pup is affected by something”.

“Not a pup anymore, mom”. He sat down on the bench.

Mary took a seat by his side, hooking the crook of her elbow into his. “You will always be my pup, sweetheart. Even when you become old and grey”.

He rolled his eyes, but smiled happily. His smile however dimming the longer he thought about the omega.

“What’s troubling you, honey?”

He laid a palm atop her hand, “mom, I want to find the omega. He/she speaks to my heart and soul. I feel restless”.

Mary nodded, softly adding, “you’re doubting yourself?”

“Yeah”, he shyly agreed. “What if I’m not worthy?”

After a short pause, Mary said, “sweetheart, I’m not one to send my kids off into the unknown, nor encourage them to do so. But, there’s something special going on here, I can see it. Your father can see it too. I can only conclude that this is your omega calling out to you. And, not to any other alpha. To me, that means you’re worthy enough of the omegas heart. That’s why the melodies affect you”. Mary squeezed his hand, “The only question here is are you willing you face whatever comes your way head on? Are you willing to find ways through raging rivers, unsettled terrain and dense forests to get to your omega?”

He spared his mother a glance, “Yes I am, mom. I know I’m ready”.

Mary smiled at him. He could see how slightly anxious she was for him. But, she spoke genuinely as she said, “Then, your father and I will await your return with your omega. I have faith in you, Dean. You are a strong headed, intelligent alpha and no matter where you go, your ancestors will protect you and show you the way”. She then pat his hand lightly, “And do me one favor when the omega sings to you, tonight”.

He raised a curious brow, “Um, what mom?”

“Release your alpha howl into the wind. Let the omega know that you’ve heard him/her and that you’re on your way. Give the poor thing some hope”.

He couldn’t help but smile at his moms suggestion. He would start his journey tomorrow. Tonight, he would respond to his omegas call.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I kinda flew overboard with my imagination, once again. But, guess it creates a great story! 😁
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter 🙂

**Castiel**

Finally, when the next night arrived, and just when he felt his hope dwindling down, he heard the most uplifting of sounds; the howl of a massive alpha wolf.

An alpha had heard his call!

_He wasn’t alone!_

But, there was this grappling fact that bothered him; the alpha sounded so near, yet, so far. _Would the alpha be able to find him?_

_You could sing to him and guide him, Castiel._

Yes, that’s what he’d do!

* * *

**Dean**

_The eagle, the fireflies, and the fox._

Those were the three species of nature he was to look out for, on his path to finding his omega. His father had told him. It was believed that the eagle, fireflies and the fox, would be symbolic of the guidance of his ancestors on this most trying journey.

As a young wolf, he found it quite awkward, seeing as eagles were mightily stubborn and proud, fireflies preferred more open fields to swarm in (and not thickly dense forests), and the fox was utterly cunning. Well, that was only his analysis.

Nevertheless, he took heed of his fathers advice. His dad knew the ways of old and it would do wise to show respect.

After a warm hug from his mother, father and little brother, Sammy; he morphed into his massive wolf and got on his way. He could hear the cheers and well wishes of his other pack members resonating through the forests and in his mind.

His alpha wolf smiling when he heard Benny’s ‘ _Be safe brother. Come back in one piece, now’._

He replied, ‘ _See ya soon, Benny!’_

**

He had the track down towards the foot of the cliffs mapped in his head. He had consulted the packs cartographer and landscape specialist, Pastor Jim, to provide him with the knowledge of the possible easiest routes, through the Winchester Pack lands to get to the rushing river. 

He was on his own; if he safely made his way across the raging river. Without any maps, whatsoever; as those lands were unchartered by Winchester Pack wolves. 

It took him at least an hours tracking to get to the foot of the river. Since, his people hardly diverted down these paths; there were no proper marked trails down. So, he had to push his way through thick bushes and tree leaves; he had to jump over rotten logs and fallen branches; he had to stop and listen for the sounds of rushing water; he had to follow his nose- seeking out the unique scent water gave out; whilst doing all these, he had to keep on the lookout for unforeseen enemies that just might prance at a lone alpha wondering around.

Eventually, with his skills as a tracker, he found himself at the foot of the cliff in no time. An hour getting though an unfamiliar area in Winchester Pack lands was a great feat in itself, particularly, when reaching the goal of the seeked out river.

Now that he stood on the pebbled shores, his wolf eyes could see the opposing cliff, 100 meters away. It wasn’t so far. But, looking at the crushing white waters and hearing the angry growl and thrashing sounds the river gave off, with no means to travel across safely, had him feeling highly deflated. An alpha couldn’t defeat one of nature’s dangerous creations. No one could. Hence, best to respect her and the power of the raging rivers; and look for another damn way through. 

He looked down river; as far as his wolf eyes could see, was nothing but white crushing rapids. There was no hope downstream. So, he turned his sight up river; as far as his wolf eyes could see, was a much less chaotic flow of rapids. Again, he felt disheartened still. _What if his eyes deceived him? What If there was no hope upstream?_

That’s when the first sign appeared. 

A screeching golden eagle flew 50 meters above the rapids, upstream. It reached a few hundred meters ahead, before it hovered mid flight, flapping its wings and staring at him. He thought he heard, ‘ _follow me oh great wolf. I will show you a safe way upstream’._

He remembered his fathers words. _Trust in these symbolic creations of nature, for they will come to you when you need them the most. Do not insult them and their magnificence, for they are us and we are them!_

So, he courteously bowed at the great king of the sky. The eagle expanded it massive wings wider in acknowledgement, looking proud and definitely great, before it gave a roaring screech and continued its flight upstream. Behind, he followed the direction of the great eagle, racing upstream through the pebbled banks of the angry river.

And nearly 500 meters ahead, the eagle hovered once more in the skies. This time over a safe crossing through the rapids. Great boulders stacked neatly, side by side, through the river, creating a natural bridge for any land creatures of the forest to carefully track on. 

His heart skipped in excitement. His father was right. He bowed once more at the great golden eagle, hearing one final proud screech from the sky king, before flying off to a place unknown. 

It took him nearly 2 hours to jump rock to rock, step carefully here and there, before he finally reached the pebbled river banks of the opposing cliff side. He saw that there were trees at the bank of the river that would lead him into the unknown forests. He would track his way through tomorrow, once he’s had some rest, for that journey may be a little harder and treacherous. He needed all his senses well rested.

For now, food and rest were paramount. He scouted the foot of the river banks and found a sleeping spot in a deserted small cave at the bottom of the cliff face, good enough for his wolf size and providing enough shelter from any weather permitting events that may take place. 

That night, he lay on his massively full belly, in this temporary shelter that nature had been so kind to offer him, staring up at the moon with a smile on his face. His alpha wolf purred when he heard the sweet sounds of his omega sailing once more through the winds of night. With all his strength, he howled in response into the great skies, like he did the other night before. 

_He was coming!_

**TBC**


End file.
